List of Quotes - Gemini Sunrise
Gemini Intro *It's show time! Here we go! *Nobody can beat us! *Take a gander at my Mifune Ryu Kempo! *Texas greetings can be a little rough! *You're almost as trustworthy as Larry! *This reminds me of Operation Desperado... *I'm ready and rarin' to go! Let's get 'em! *I'll give all I've got too, so let's work together! *Let's get this over with quick and go eat some steak sandwiches! *Well, let's just keep our chins up! Special Attack *Mifune Ryu Kempo! It's Finishing Kempo! *Mifune Ryu Finishing Kempo! Multi Attack *Tyrant of Texas!! *Let me show you my grand attack! *It's "on stage"! *My turn. Here I go! Support Attack *Follow my lead, Erica! *Here's a little Texas-style help. *The star has made her entrance. Heh heh. *It's Sukedachi Attack! *We'll lend a helping sword! *Erica, don't trip this time! Victory *Ok! Victory pose! *It's the American dream! *Hate the sin, not the sinner, as they say! *Case closed! No sweat! *Now that's how you do it! *I couldn't be any happier! Erica Intro *Is that meant to be a display of self-confidence? *Reading the Revue is more scary than this! *Okay! I'll give it my all too! *You're really excited about this, aren't you? *At times like these I think they say "Fight"! *I could really use some pudding right now. *Erica Fontaine takes the stage! *Okay, feel free to give it your all! *Love conquers all! *I'm a little bit nervous... Special Attack *Black Cat, Waltz! *Erica is coming! *Meowww! *Erica is trying her hardest! Multi Attack *Now, in the name of love! *Holy Light, shine on them! *Light of many miracles! *Miraculous Light, go to their hearts! *Extinguish the dark, oh holy light! Support Attack *Leave it to Erica's group! *Engines, full speed ahead! *Gemini, let's go! *Gemini, please! *We are so groovy! *Now would be the time for a confession! Victory *Oh, I'm so thrilled! *You could say our skills are almost divine! *You really shouldn't talk like that... *Victory pose, go! *That couldn't have been easier, heehee. *Ok, here we go... Victory pose! Paired Characters Intro *'Gemini': Now I can finally prove to Shinjiro that... Aack, what am I saying?! Erica: Now I can make the enemy give me some pudding... *'Gemini': Gemini Sunrise is here to steal the show! Erica: Erica Fontaine is here to umm... debut? *'Gemini': The New York Combat Revue is ready to go! Erica: Likewise, for the Paris Combat Revue! *'Erica': I'm just so clumsy... Gemini: Don't worry! I can be a bit dodgey at times too! *'Erica': They look strong! I hope I don't mess up... Gemini: Never give up! I'm right here with you! Victory *'Erica': We did it! We won! Gemini: That's all she wrote! Yeehaw! *'Gemini': This reminds me of Texas... Erica: Texas must be a strange place... *'Gemini': No one can beat my samurai spirit! Erica: My sister spirit blew them away! Solo Characters Alisa Intro Erica: What are your robot abilities, Alisa? Alisa: I can fly, shoot my arms like rockets, make weapons pop out, and my head explodes! Gemini: Wow, you can do more than even Kobu or Star… Arthur Intro *'Gemini': I wonder if I'll be able to see your spirit as a knight? Arthur: We shall see. It's hidden under my armor right now. Erica: I hope we get to see it during this fight. Victory Erica: Alright, here we go... Victory pose! Arthur: Yes! Gemini: Whoa! Now that is a real display of knightly spirit! Bahn Intro Erica: Japanese tough guy, you ready? Bahn: Oh, ready and willing! Let's waste 'em! Gemini: It's let's-waste-'em time! Victory Bahn: I think we've beat em' enough for today! Right, Gemini? Gemini: That's what I call a whupping, tough guy! Erica: I guess a whupping must be a good thing here. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Gemini: It's time for a justice and bravery team-up attack! Batsu: Hey, those aren't that easy to pull off you know! Erica: Justice, bravery, love, and friendship are all excellent! Bruno Intro Gemini: Yes, Mr. Dynamite! Let's go! Erica: Blow them to smithereens, Bruno! Bruno: Hey, you guys are talking like you actually think I explode. Devilotte Intro *'Devilotte': Fight well and I may even rebuild you two as a patchwork monster! Gemini: Oh my god! But wait, what's a patchwork monster? Erica: We'd probably be called Gerica Fonrise. Flynn Intro Erica: You’re a knight who fights for justice, right Flynn? Gemini: Which do you think is stronger, a samurai or a knight? Flynn: U-Um…I can see you two will take some getting used to… Heihachi Intro Erica: Hooray! Hooray! Hei-ha-chi! Gemini: I wish you would teach me some of your Mishima fighting arts! Heihachi: Gahahaha! You two are much cuter than my stupid son and grandson! Imca Intro *'Gemini': Let's blow'em away! It's showtime! Imca: I don't like talking too much during battle. Erica: I understand, Imca. You really, actually just want to talk the whole time! Juri Intro Gemini: I hope this goes okay... Juri is scaring me... Erica: Juri is a hopeless bad and evil person, but we'll be fine! Juri: Shut up already! You two are driving me nuts. Victory Erica: Come on, Juri! It's time for a victory pose! Juri: Huh? I'm not gonna pose. Gemini: Nice stance! Heh heh heh! Lady Intro Gemini: Does that bazooka of yours have a name? My sword is called Red Sun! Erica: My machine guns are named Raphael and Gabriel! Lady: Kalina Ann. Do you expect me to scream it out? Lindow Intro Erica: How about some advice from a former commanding officer? Lindow: Huh? Okay, fine. Don’t get yourselves killed. Gemini: T-That’s a pretty to-the-point order. Neneko/Neito Intro Gemini: Oh, what if Shinjiro suddenly showed up to save us ♪ Neneko: A nun in love, it is. It's so mushy, really ♪ Erica: You two look like you're having so much fun. But we do have enemies to fight. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: There is an ominous stench to this battle... Erica: What?! Well it wasn't me! Gemini: Wow, that was just plain bad... Sänger Intro *'Gemini': Someday I just want to shout "banzai" too! Erica: Banzai!! ...I said it too ♪ Sänger: Gemini, Erica. The important thing is that you put your spirit into it when you say it. Victory *'Erica': Sänger, did you let your chonmage grow out? Gemini: That's right! All Japanese samurais are supposed to have that hairstyle! Sänger: I'm not even Japanese. Saya Intro Gemini: My master always told me to massage my chest if I get nervous. Erica: Really? I'll try the next time I have a revue! Saya: Why wait for next time? You should try it now... Tron Intro Servbots: Let's see the strength of the Combat Revues! Erica: I'll show you what the Paris Revue can do ♪ Gemini: The New York Revue are no slouches either! Ulala Intro Ulala: And now let’s have a few words from the Combat Revues. Gemini: Yay! Shinjiro, Larry, are you watching? Erica: I’ll fight my hardest! Valkyrie Intro Erica: Oh, Valkyrie. May God be with you. Valkyrie: I do come from the heavens, but… Gemini: Yeah, and you’re heaven a great time! Hehehee! Victory Erica: God was truly watching over us! Now if only I had some pudding. Valkyrie: Oh, shall we make some? Gemini: You're pretty domestic for an angel... Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Having so many cute girls around really gets a guy excited! Erica: U-Um well, I like Ogami... Gemini: A-And I like Shinjiro... Category:Quotes